The legend of The Kami and The Hunt
by Dannydelafunk
Summary: The immortals have gone missing and Jinx suddenly appears, on the edge of death. A new, unstoppable force is brewing, waiting for its body to be made by the remnants of a dark order. Will Taanisha and her friends find the missing Immortals? Or will they fail and have to fight a beast so powerful, Lord Izanagi himself coudln't destroy? (Non-Canon sequel to The First Avatar.)
1. Prologue 1

**I'm Danny and this will be my first story, it will be my non-canon sequel to SilverOmega01's story, The First Avatar. I hope you follow me all the way through Taanisha's story, and I also hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Avatar or The First Avatar.**

Prologue 1;

Taanisha was the fifteen year old Earth Avatar, that lived in the metropolis of Ba Sing Se, it was now the biggest capital in the world. Taanisha was born roughly two thousand years after Avatar Korra, and there had been six Avatars in between. Taanisha had been discovered as Avatar at the age of four, when she earthbent a small step up onto her parents bed then used water to wake them up, it would've been funny to watch, but at first, Toph (Named after her great grandmother, who was in turn named after her grandmother) and Jimeel Bei Fong weren't amused at getting woken up in the middle of the night.

It wasn't until the morning after the event that the young Avatar's parents figured out what she had done, she had not only managed to bend water, but had created it out of thin air!

Three years, one element and a near death experience (that happened when an airbending experiment had went wrong) later, Taanisha started to hear a voice in the back over her mind, the doctors had put it down to Post Traumatic Stress, but when she started to talk to herself, her parents took her aside and said "Now, Taanisha, do you want to be put in the institute with Uncle Jaykob?" Taanisha mumbled the obvious answer of no. "Then, can you at least keep the talking to your imaginary friend in your mind please? Thank you sweetie." So in the end, Taanisha didn't talk to her 'imaginary friend' out loud.

A year and a half later (When Taanisha was eight and a half), her imaginary friend told her of the divine circle, the kami and the legend of the immortals. She already knew half the story of the immortals;

Four Avatars, The First Avatar; Silver. The Dark Avatar; Tensa. The Sage of Balance; Korra, and The Unlucky Avatar; Jinx, had combined with their divine soul, to become immortal.

What Taanisha didn't know about it, was that there were three other immortals, Kona, Murakumo and Sheen. Kona is the personification of Anima, Murakumo is the Kami for Kusanagi, Sheen is the Kami for Hikari.

Her imaginary friend then said, "My sisters, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu have been waiting on me waking up, and turning my Kami into an immortal, and with the permission of my father, you will be the next - and possibly last - immortal." Young Taanisha then put two and two together.

"Wait! Your Susanoo?" There was a small chuckle.

"Yes, and my father is Lord Izanagi." Taanisha could almost feel the divine spirit within her smile.

A year and a half later, there was a visit from some man named Will. "So, your Susanoo's Kami?" He had said with a smile. "My sister, Silver will want to see you. Try not to move, Silver and I should be back in about a years time." And with that, he left, and he didn't come back…

**(I will make a Trivia about every chapter, just little facts about the chapter, and there will be a big one at the end of every book.)**

Prologue 1 Trivia;

This took me about a day to write, starting at about seven o'clock one day, and finishing it at half past six the next.

Uncle Jaykob was originally called Bumi, and he will play a part in book 2.

It took me three hours just to come up for the names of Sheen and Jinx. I couldn't find a name that was weird enough for the universe of Avatar, but one that wasn't too odd.

The airbending accident was when Taanisha first found out how to airbend. She was being very brave - if not, stupid - and thought that she could use airbending to stop herself from falling, so jumped out of a window. It's safe to say it didn't work out as she had planned.

**Credit for the original story(The First Avatar, the book this is my version of a sequel to) and most of the OCs (Silver, Will, Kona, The Divine Circle, Amaterasu, Tsukiyumi, Susanoo, the Kami and any other characters from TFA) goes to SilverOmega01, who inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review so I know what I've done well, and what can be changed :)**


	2. Prologue 2

**Second Prologue is up. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Thank you SilverOmega01, korra8mako, Jokermask18 and InMyOwnWorldAgain for reviewing :)**

**I don't own Avatar or The First Avatar.**

Prologue 2;

Since meeting Will, Taanisha had made five 'proper' friends, in the words of her mother. Her friends were Matteus, Casio, Monica and the twins, Conner and Rose. Matteus was an airbender, Casio was a non-bender, and Monica, who was the healer of the group, a waterbender. Conner was also a non-bender, but his twin sister, Rose, was a firebender.

Matteus was the youngest of the friends, at fourteen, and the twins were the oldest at sixteen. Taanisha, Monica and Casio were all fifteen.

Matteus was born in the Air Temple just outside of New Republic City, but moved with his father, Matteus Snr, to Ba Sing Se so Matteus Snr could teach Taanisha in airbending.

_"Taanisha, this will be your airbending teacher, Matteus Senior. He has come all the way from the Air Temple near New Republic City, so try you best to behave." Her Earthbending teacher, who was also her mother, had told her._

_"Don't worry Mrs Bei Fong, she should be fine." The tall monk smiled, he then looked behind himself. "Matteus, come on, don't be shy, its only Taanisha, the girl I'll be training. I'm sure you two will be great friends." A small bald head with blue tattoos poked around the corner, then hid again._

_Matteus Snr sighed then turned, picked his son up placed him in front of him. "Look Taanisha isn't scary." Taanisha just showed a small smile, but the shy child hid behind his father again. "I'm not afraid of her…" But the only other person in the room was the Avatar's mother. Toph Bei Fong III was quite an imposing woman, with the complete metal suit and pitch back hair that was pulled back into a tight braid._

_It took them a while, but Matteus Jr overcame his shyness and Taanisha also stopped sitting by herself, but it did take a bit of encouragement from Susanoo before the young Avatar would converse with the shy airbender._

Casio was born to an Earthbender and a Firebender, but they were killed by a group of triads, as all young Casio could do was hide under his bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't a bender.

Taanisha and Casio met when the Avatar, aged eleven, snuck out of the compound that her family, her teachers and her teacher's family stayed.

_"Hi, I'm Casio!" The young misfit had said. "I'm Taanisha." The girl replied, seemingly interested in something else, but didn't seem to be focusing on anything in particular. In truth, she was arguing with Susanoo about sneaking out. "I already know Airbending and Earthbending! I can protect myself!" The Avatar thought. "Your also a child, you should go back home, before this boy here tries to mug you."_

_"Erm… Is everything ok?" Taanisha looked at the boy in front of her. "Sorry, what was your name again? I'm Taanisha." The boy looked like he had been sleeping on the streets. "You said that already, and I already said my name was Casio. Who were you arguing with? It looked like you were arguing with someone." Taanisha glared at Casio._

_"Why would you say that? It's only us and the rats here. There is no one to argue with. Anyway, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" She looked at the boy, he had went from slightly annoyed to curious in the matter of seconds. "My friend, Susanoo, she is the Divine Daughter of Izanagi, our souls are combined." The avatar smiled at Casio, his jaw looked like it had been dislocated because it hung in shock. "Really?! Cool!" Casio said in amazement. "He seems like he doesn't have a home, offer him a place in the compound, your mother would hate it, but if you convince your father, he can bring her around." Susanoo said._

_"Is this where you stay?" Taanisha asked and watched in dismay as Casio's expression went from amazement to extreme sadness. He nodded slightly. "Want to come back with me?" Casio's eyes lit up and nodded enthusiastically._

_They both walked home, Taanisha tried to sneak back in with Casio, but Taanisha's current teacher, Master Matteus Snr was standing there. "I know I should give you freedom, but you should at least tell me or your mother if you want to go out late at night, I'd come with you, or send a metalbender along with you, during the day, in free time your free to-"_

_That was when he noticed Casio. "And who is your new friend?" The tall monk asked, crouching in front of Casio. "That's Casio! He doesn't have a house or a mum or dad, so I said he could stay here!" The elder airbender sighed. "Tonight, then you ask your mother. Ok?" Taanisha smiled and Casio was over the moon._

_It took Taanisha, Taanisha's father and - reluctantly - Matteus Snr to convince the tough earthbender, but in the end Casio became part of the family._

Monica was the daughter of two waterbenders from the North Pole. Her mother was Taanisha's Waterbending teacher and after two weeks of Monica missing her mother, she ran away from home and managed to get to Ba Sing Se.

_Monica's mother was surprised to see her, but annoyed that she had somehow came to Ba Sing Se without her Father knowing. "You should still be at the North Pole, practising your waterbending!" Monica looked dismayed. "But mum! It's boring, I know everything about waterbending and I thought I could maybe help you train the Avatar." Taanisha decided to take this moment and walk in on the mother-daughter debate. "Sifu Kathryn, you didn't say your daughter would be helping train me." Taanisha smiled innocently. Monica's mother sighed then said, "Fine, Monica, you may stay, so long as you earn your keep, and you help teach Taanisha." Monica ran to Taanisha and hugged her. "Thank you Avatar Taanisha."_

_They managed to find a separate room for Monica, and then Taanisha introduced Monica to Casio and Matteus Jr. (Who stayed after his father left to go back to New Republic City, but only with permission from the Avatar's mother.)_

Rose and Conner are both Fire Nation Royalty. When Rose was told she would be teaching the Avatar firebending, she was over the moon. Since Rose was going to moving away from home, for a long period of time, she asked her twin, Conner if he would like to come, and he said yes.

_The twins arrived at the Avatar compound just as the previous teacher, Sifu Kathryn was leaving. "So the Avatar gets a couple of kids to teach her, let's see how this will work." The woman muttered to herself. "Mum wait!" Monica yelled, as the twins stood there, annoyed by the elder waterbender's comment. They then watched the mother and daughter trade hugs and kisses, before Rose interrupted, "So is one of you gonna take me and my brother to see the Avatar?"_

_With that Monica took Rose and Conner to the training ground, where Matteus was sitting meditating. "One second." The young waterbender said before pushing over the meditating airbender. Matteus almost instantly sat back up, and opened his eyes. "Er… Who are they?" The shy thirteen year old asked. "They will be Taanisha's firebending teachers, or Rose will anyway. By the way, where is Taan?" Taan was Monica's nickname for the Avatar._

_"In the Bending Arena." Matteus said before closing his eyes and meditating again. Rose looked at Monica, "What's up with the airbending kid? I wasnt aware this was a care home." Rose retorted. "It's not, and don't say that about him, or Casio when you meet him." Conner smiled as Rose giggled._

_"Hello? Avatar Taanisha? It's your firebending teacher, Rose!" She yelled, walking into the Bending Arena. Casio was sitting on the sidelines, watching as Taanisha bent half a dozen earth disks up and made them into a hollow sphere, then filling it with water. "Hello Sifu Rose. Monica, watch this!" The Avatar said throwing the earth ball, but was still holding onto a part of the water through her bending, making a streamer effect in the air as the ball smashed against the ground. "Cool eh?" She said turning and looking at Monica, Rose and Conner. She then stood there, seemingly not concentrating on anything, just standing silently._

_In Taanisha's mind it was a different story. "Susanoo, she looks about my age, I thought it would be someone older, like Sifu Kathryn." There was a soft chuckle. "Age and time doesn't matter, look at you, you've managed to master three elements in six years! And you already know quite a bit of firebending, so at the most you'll be a fully realised Avatar in a year and a half." Taanisha smirked "Your right." She accidentally said out loud. She immediately went red. "She does that sometimes, talks to Susanoo." Casio smiled. Only he beleived her about having Susanoo in the back of her mind._

_"Ok…" Rose said smiling. "Taanisha, just call me Rose, no titles are needed, I hope." Rose liked being all high and mighty, but thought that if Taanisha thought she was nice, she'd be more willing to learn firebending. "Can you show me what you know of firebending so far?"_

_Taanisha nodded then took a battle stance then punched forward and small but hot flames burst from her fists, then she stepped forward and jumped, kicking one leg out, yet another small but hot flame burst out. Rose stopped herself from giggling, she had been at this level at the age of six, the fire though, that was about as hot as her own flames._

_"Let's begin with your training then." Rose smiled before standing next to the new firebender and started showing her what to do, talking her through it as Conner, who had said nothing, and Monica sat next to Casio._

**Just a little insight into Taanisha's friends and the first mini fighting scene.**

**Prologue 2 Trivia;**

There were only going to be two friend originally, and Taanisha would hardly ever talk to them, but I changed it to five friends, to get some diversity among the group.

Casio was going to be a firebender and the twins were going to both be waterbenders from the South Pole, but changed it, to maybe have a future pairing ;)

This was originally going to be the start of chapter one, but thought it was long enough, and deserved it's own chapter, so made a second prologue instead.

It took me about six hours altogether to write this chapter.

The previous instructors - Matteus Snr and Sifu Kathryn - will be back at some point.

There is going to be a couple extras, just about stories and battles of the War Of Republic City.

**Credit for the original story(The First Avatar, the book this is my version of a sequel to) and most of the OCs (Silver, Will, Kona, The Divine Circle, Amaterasu, Tsukiyumi, Susanoo, the Kami and any other characters from TFA) goes to SilverOmega01, who inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review so I know what I've done well, and what can be changed :)**


	3. Book 1 Chapter 1 Rumours of Spirits

**Thank you SilverOmega01, korra8mako and jokermask18 for reviewing.**

**I don't own Avatar or The First Avatar.**

Book 1; Metal

Chapter 1; Rumours of Spirits

"Where do you think they went? Weren't they meant to come back about two years ago? I mean, can't they, like teleport here, why a years time in the first place?" The newly fully realised Avatar asked her soul, Susanoo.

"I honestly do not know. Try asking Rose or Conner to ask their father. If not, we can go on an adventure, didn't Avatar Korra release the White Spirit of Humility and the Black Spirit of Pride, incase she went missing, and that was in the last about five hundred years or so, she must have been expecting something to happen."

There had been a rumour over the last hundred years that one Black and one White Spirit where roaming the world, after the last battle of The War of Republic City. It is said, they failed in protecting The Sage of Balance, in their Xun-Hao Katana form. So they banished themselves, and took their yin and yang halves of the katana.

Korra had left Xun and Hao for two hundred years, before searching for them, and not being able to find them. "And they are still missing, I think." The newest Avatar recounted.

"Maybe they are waiting for the right people or the right time to come back." Susanoo smiled in Taanisha's mind's eye.

Suddenly, Casio sat next to Taanisha. "What's Sue saying?" 'Sue' was Casio's pet name for the Divine Daughter.

"She was saying that maybe Korra knew she would go missing, which is why she let the Black and White spirits go."

"I heard through some friends that a Black Spirit is walking through the city of New Republic City. And that a White Spirit is in the North, far away from the city." Casio was a bit of a snoop, he had many friends from when he lived on the street. He got information for people. How else could he pay for food?

Suddenly a man in a typical earth bender outfit, appeared and collapsed. His face was a mass of cuts and bruises, but they seemed to be slowly healing. "Oh Spirits! It's Jinx!" Taanisha said. "Caz, run to the infirmary, I'll be right behind." She said, earthbending a sort of levitating gurney out of the ground as Casio ran towards the infirmary. The distressed Avatar attempted to lift the slowly healing Immortal onto the makeshift gurney but Jinx was too heavy, despite only looking about a year older than herself.

Failing that, she put the gurney back in the ground, and created one under the injured Avatar. "It worked!" She said to herself. She ran through the corridors, pushing the levitating gurney.

Whilst using earthbending to keep Jinx up, she started to try and heal him. Sadly Taanisha was better at the combat part of waterbending compared to healing. "Today of all days, Monica goes to look at the X-Bending program today." Taanisha sighed.

Both levitating the slab of rock and trying to heal Jinx was taking its tole on Taanisha. "This is getting harder." She said to herself. "Stop healing him, and get him to the infirmary, he can get healed there, and anyways, he is immortal, at most, he'll be unconscious for a while." Susanoo replied, feeling some of the strain herself.

After a bit more walking and a lot of silence, they reached the infirmary. "Taanisha, what took you? I was going to come and get you." Casio said, visibly worried. Taanisha lifted the slab higher, the rotated it slightly to slide Jinx onto one of the beds.

As Jinx landed on the bed, both Taanisha and Casio were pushed out of the way by half a dozen waterbending healers. "He should be fine, as he is immortal, but he should be out for a while." Casio nodded but Taanisha leaned in "That's pretty much what Susanoo said." Casio smiled and nodded again.

**Just a little bit of drama in it. God, fighting and drama, what next? Romance? Not yet anyway ;)**

**Book 1 Chapter 1 Trivia;**

I started writing this as a third prologue, but one specifically for Book 1; Metal.

Xun and Hao will be mentioned often, but won't appear themselves till at least the end of book 2

The order of the books will not be Earth, Fire, Air then Water. It will be the order of the specialities; Metal, Lightening, Storm then Ice.

Instead of the conventional 4 books, there may be 8

Each of the Immortal Avatars will appear in the book that corresponds with their natural element.

Every so often there will be an X-Bending/Probending mini story extra

**Extras; ProBending and X-Bending Champions 1; Bei Fong Battlers**

Team Name; Bei Fong Battlers

Members; Toph Bei Fong II, Geena Bei Fong and Joseph Bei Fong (and later Jeorge Bei Fong when entering the X-Bending)

Achievements; ProBending Champions 4 years in a row then X-Bending runner-ups twice, then went on to be champions for two years in a row, before retiring.

Notes; The original Bei Fong Battlers, Toph II, Geena and Joseph we're all siblings and got to the top ProBending circuit very easily. Jorge is the trios cousin, and the only known non-avatar Bei Fong

**Credit for the original story(The First Avatar, the book this is my version of a sequel to) and most of the OCs (Silver, Will, Kona, The Divine Circle, Amaterasu, Tsukiyumi, Susanoo, the Kami and any other characters from TFA) goes to SilverOmega01, who inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review so I know what I've done well, and what can be changed :)**


	4. Book 1 Chapter 2 Training Begins

**Sorry about not updating earlier today, I went in town, then forgot to update.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! 111 views in 4 days, with only 3 chapters. Thank you :)**

**Thanks to jokermask18, korra8mako and SilverOmega01 for reviewing.**

**I don't own Avatar or The First Avatar.**

Book 1: Metal

Chapter 2: Training Begins

It was the day after that Jinx had appeared, probably chi-flickered to the compound. Jinx was fully healed, but was still unconscious. Susanoo had managed to stop Taanisha from being at Jinx's bedside for the whole night and just go to bed.

The Boar-Q-Pine Spearheads did have a game the next day after all. Taanisha, Matteus, Monica and Rose went to head off towards the stadium, where they would practice for a while, then they'd have a match against The Ba Sing Se Badgermoles. That left the two non-benders, Conner and Casio in the compound by themselves, and bored.

Conner picked up a bo staff and said "Want to?" It had been the first time in a while since Casio had heard Conner speak.

"Sure." Casio said with a smile. Just because they didn't do X-Bending, or bending in general, didn't mean the couldn't practise fighting.

Casio put his foot under one and flicked it up, just catching it in his hand. "You should know that-" Casio was cut off by the other boy sweeping his legs from beneath him. "Oh come on! I wasn't ready!" Conner chuckled and helped Casio to his feet. "Best two out of three?" Casio asked with a cocky grin.

Two fights and four rematches, Casio was exhausted but Conner hadn't even broken a sweat. He just smiled. "What were you going to say the first time? When I swept you off your feet?" Conner asked, laughing.

"Oh erm… You should know that…erm. That I used a pole that a friend had metal bent into shape. I used that for years, before Taanisha found me. But I don't think it mattered." Casio smiled slightly.

What were these feelings that Casio was feeling? He couldn't make them out. Did he like like Conner? Or were they to be just friends?

Meanwhile at the X-Bending arena, The Boar-Q-Pine Spearheads were doing tag-team training. Rose and Matteus were going up against Monica and Taanisha. They threw endless disks, got pushed back by air, splashed by water and burned by fire, and eventually, Rose and Matteus won!

"How did you not get hit?!" Monica asked laughing.

"Easy! Airbending. Duh." Matteus smiled, when he was airbending, he was no longer shy, he came out of his shell.

Rose walked over to Taanisha, as Matteus and Monica went into a conversation about similarities between waterbending and airbending. "Worried about Jinx?" She asked, the young Avatar hadn't put her all in. "Yip, the healers said he should wake up tonight, but Susanoo doesn't think so." Rose sighed, it seemed that Taanisha's imaginary friend knew more than the healers now. "Maybe Susanoo is wrong and the healers are right. Look, we're up against the Badgermoles next, the sooner we win, the sooner you can mope at Jinx's bedside. We need you for defensive, and I need you for offensive, come on, I'm sure he'll be fine." Rose said.

"You think we can get own more tag training in before-"

_"And that's it folks! The Rare Bears must bare the mark of a loss tonight, and next up! Boar-Q-Pine Spearheads versus Ba Sing Se Badgermoles! This should be a good match as the two teams are bitter rivals, we will see these two teams after a small intermission."_ The disembodied voice of the X-Bending announcer came through the speakers in the training room.

"Ok everyone! We're up next, let's go!" Rose, the team captain of the group yelled, even though everyone was right next to her. "Let's get our kit on and give it our all! Are you ready to destroy the Badgermoles?" She asked, which was replied with silence. "Okay…" Rose turned and walked to the kit room, followed by Matteus and Monica, then after standing for a bit, Taanisha joined them.

Five minutes later the Boar-Q-Pines were waiting on the announcer to yell their team name. Matteus was kitted in a full white attire of body protection. Monica was kitted out in light blue, and was holding her helmet under arm. On her left arm there was a small 'II' which signalled second in command. If Rose was put out, Monica would take charge. Rose had the same kit as the rest, but in a deep red and had a 'C' on her upper left arm. Taanisha was dressed in the same kit, and as you would guess, in a dark green and brown colour, the only difference was that Taanisha had three different bands on her arm, a white one, a blue one and a red one, signalling that she was the Avatar, so the referee would know if she used an element other than earth, she be disqualified.

The stood infront of the arena, which seemed like a massive Forrest from above, but there were hidden cameras everywhere, to watch the show. That was the big difference between X-Bending and Probending, another was the way to win. The teams with the least hits, wins, it was a simple idea, but there'd be water, earth, fire and air coming at you, not so easy. If you were hit three times, your out of the match, if one bender hits all four opposing benders with one move, the whole team losses two 'lives' instead of one.

As air was colourless, it was used as a defensive element. Earth could either be offensive or defensive, it was up to the bender and/or team. Fire was offensive, as there was nothing defensive about flames. And last but not least, water, that was, like earth, offensive or defensive.

_"From The Compound! The Avatar and her friends! Team Boar-Q-Pine Spearheads!"_ The announcer yelled and ran forward towards the clearing in front of their entrance. _"And from the opposite side of Ba Sing Se! From underdogs to heroes! Ba Sing Se Badgermoles!"_ The announcer yelled. Taanisha could just see the opposing team move to their own clearing. The only team to consist of all earthbenders. They were also the current X-Bending champions._ "Let's count this down together folks! 3…2…1.…Bend!"_ The announcer yelled and both teams ran forward.

**Book 1 Chapter 2 Trivia;**

This chapter was just going to be Casio and Conner training with multiple weapons, but I got writers block.

Looks like the set up of the first pairing ;)

X-Bending is an 'extreme' version of ProBending that has all four elements, and a hard terrain.

X-Bending is more defensive than offensive due to the '3 lives' system.

I finished this chapter half an hour before I uploaded it :D

Extras: X-Bending and Probending Champions 2; Ba Sing Se Badgermoles

Team Name: Ba Sing Se Badgermoles

Members: Tin Gong, Masuka Gong, Gai Ten and Bumi Deevin

Achievements: Latest X-Bending Champions

Notes: They came out of nowhere then went straight to the top.

**Just a little announcement for an upcoming thing. It'll be a competition for a character spot in book 3. If you want two participate, PM me with the subject of 'Book 3 Comp'.**

**Another announcement, if you want to have your own X-Bending/Probending team, PM me with the same format as the x-Bending and Probending champions and have the subject as 'X-Bending/Probending' and Ill note it down and use it at some point :)**

**Credit for the original story(The First Avatar, the book this is my version of a sequel to) and most of the OCs (Silver, Will, Kona, The Divine Circle, Amaterasu, Tsukiyumi, Susanoo, the Kami and any other characters from TFA) goes to SilverOmega01, who inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review so I know what I've done well, and what can be changed :)**


	5. Book 1 Chapter 3 Beauty and The Beast?

**Special thanks to jokermask18, korra8mako and SilverOmega01 for reviewing :)**

**I don't own Avatar or The First Avatar.**

Book 1: Metal

Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast? (Part 1)

Across town from the Bending arena, was a warehouse. Filling up most the main floor was a massive grotesque head. There were dozens of benders around it, bloodbending, bonebending and nervebending, making sure that everything inside it was fine.

If you paid enough attention to the eyelids you could see something move behind them, quickly from side to side, like it was analysing its own eyelids.

The brain it had just now, was very primitive, it was only just able to think. It was a miracle that it was able to think at all, and a bigger miracle that it was even alive without its body, the main bulk of mass. That was being made elsewhere, this warehouse was only for its head.

"Sir, when we bring all the body together, we will need a bigger space if we are to hide it for any longer than an hour." A guy in a white coat said. After he said it, he was waiting to be flung to the other side of the warehouse for his stupidity.

"I'm aware of that Gotu, just keep each body part alive for the time being, The Beast won't be rising until the time is right anyway. We need the Avatar at her weakest." The shadow replied, his voice distorted.

"Sir, the newest Immortal, other than yourself, is in the Avatars care, we need to get to Hydra to make sure he keeps them under lock and key." Gotu said to the imposing shadow.

"I know that, you imbecile. If you know something, I was the one to give the order to tell you. And Hydra and his bunch of natural disasters can control themselves, we have this business. Now get the head read to be shipped to Omashu, and use the underground system Gotu, it's there for a reason." You could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Yes sir." The henchman replied before scurrying away.

The shadow picked up an audio transceiver and spoke into it. "Head to Torso. Brain and skull are on the way to the Omashu complex, get the torso ready." The speaker was placed back down and thought, 'The Beast will be ready soon mistress.' An authoritative feminine voice replied.

'Good, we need it to rise before Izanagi realises that it's soul, mind and heart are missing.' The shadowy figure stepped forward, into the dim light and surveyed the seen on the work floor. You could just see the figures eye change from brown to gold.

_Meanwhile, across town…_

_"Let's count this down together folks! 3…2…1.…Bend!"_ The announcer yelled and both teams ran forward. Taanisha instantly brought up a shield of earth around the group, just outside their clearing. "Plan?" The Avatar asked, the earth shield taking a couple of hits. "Any chance you can make a tunnel down, then up to their clearing?" Monica asked Taanisha.

They had planned to go on the defensive, but didn't think they'd turtle. "Ok, I'll make the tunnel then close it up once you three are through." They all nodded and then climbed down a hole that appeared. Once all three were in it, Taanisha released the shield and just missed getting hit by half a dozen pulled a smaller shield, that she could hold, and ran at the opposing team's captain, Gai Ten.

Gai jumped out the way, not wanting to lose a life do early on, and chased after Taanisha, who ran back to the Badgermoles clearing. "What are you playing at Bei Fong?" He turned to face his second, "Tin, I'll find ways to keep miss Avatar occupied, take the others and find them." Tin nodded then ran away, Bumi and Masuka in tow.

"Gonna make this fair, one free shot, Bei Fong." Gai said, too big for his boots. Taanisha smiled. "One free hit? Ok." She silently opened the ground behind Gai and then shot a rock at him as Rose and Monica jumped out and blasted Gai with fire and water, making it three hits. "And your out." Matteus yelled, grinning.

Gai look like he was about to explode. He managed to control himself long enough to whistle, then walked through to his team's safe zone, where you go once you've lost all you lives. _"Looks like that's Gai out! Let's see how the rest of the Badgermoles fare with this battle!"_ The announcer yelled.

Rose turned around as a medium-sized chunk of earth flew past her head and hit a tree behind her. "Headshot!" She screamed. Another, smaller chunk of earth flew towards Matteus and seemed to fly away from his head towards a small red dot in the air. Taanisha smiled. "Matteus! You Voidbended!" There wasn't much time for celebrations as the young Avatar got hit in the arm by a sharp pebble. The pebble had cut open her top's arm, just above the fire symbol.

_In New Republic City..._

A man gently put on his specifically tailored suit jacket. It had four arms, just for him. He knew he was an abomination of nature, no one could change that, but the four-armed man loved it anyway. '_We need to lock them up properly, underground, in a coffin.'_ A voice said.

_'No, we need to do this the way we planned.'_ Another voice replied.

"I agree." The man said, mesmerised by the moving snakes on his own suit. "They've done a good, job, too bad we had to take care of them."

_'Yes, they would've been useful if we needed another suit.' _A third voice said. Then the man stood up and walked througgh the door to see another man with a lion fur coat on.

"We have been told to keep a tighter reign on our prisoners. See to it." The man in a suit said to his second on command. A girl with white hair and light blue eyes skipped into the room.

"Anima is asking for you." The young girl smiled.

"He can wait. Ophi? Be a dear and go see your aunt." The evil man with replied.

**Sorry about the short-ish chapter, my grandad's birthday was today, so didn't get to finish typing this till after dinner. Sorry!**

**Book 1 Chapter 3 Trivia;**

The main bad guy, and a group have been found out and *gasp* Ophi?!

The rest of the X-Bending match will be in 'Beauty and The Beast? (Part 2)'

Like last chapter, this was only just finished before uploading.

**Credit for the original story(The First Avatar, the book this is my version of a sequel to) and most of the OCs (Silver, Will, Kona, The Divine Circle, Amaterasu, Tsukiyumi, Susanoo, the Kami and any other characters from TFA) goes to SilverOmega01, who inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review so I know what I've done well, and what can be changed :)**


	6. Book 1 Chapter 4 Beuty and The Beast?

**Thank you jokermask18, korra8mako, SilverOmega01 and InMyOwnWorldAgain for reveiwing :)**

**I don't own Avatar or The First Avatar.**

Book 1; Metal

Chapter 4: Beauty and The Beast? (Part 2)

Another small pebble flew past Taanisha, grazing a tree. "The three of them have surrounded us. And there is about five minutes left on the clock, I think. Either way, we need to end this," Rose said. A stone whizzed out of nowhere and just missed Taanisha yet again, but this time it hit Monica.

"I'm on one," Monica sighed, sending a blast of water in the direction at her attacker.

"And the lowest ranked Badgermole, Bumi, has been put out by a blast of water from the Boar-Q-Pines' second-in-command, Monica!" the announcer yelled, and Monica jumped and cheered before getting hit in the chest with another rock. "And now that's Monica out! It looks like there may be some 'Second' rivalry as Ten was the one to put Monica out. The Badgermoles have a joint number of four lives and the Boar-Q-Pines are on six! Who will win this match-up?"

Matteus still had all of his 'lives'. He seemed to just dance around all the flying stones, occasionally pushing Rose or Taanisha out of harm's way. Taanisha, with only one of her lives left, was trying to be more offensive than defensive. Rose still had two lives left. "Cover me," Rose said as she ran forward, losing a life before Taanisha pulled up a rock shield and blasted it forward, hitting Gai Ten and putting him. It was three on one. "We've won this!" Rose yelled happily before her knee gave way as a rock the size of her head crashed into her.

"And the Boar-Q-Pines' captain, as well as the Badgermoles' second, are put out within second of each other! It is now two-on-one. Matteus and Taanisha have a combination of four lives and Masuka - incredibly - has all three of his lives!" Taanisha glanced out of the clearing and saw the flashing of a white, blue, and green armband.

"He's a trio bender! He must be using water and airbending techniques as well as earthbending!"

Matteus smiled. "Get close to him and distract him, and before he hits you, send three pebbles my way." Taanisha nodded uncertainly and ran off, deflecting stones, rocks, and even one boulder that were thrown towards her.

"I kikint fink you food be fick enuff to fome vat clofs," Masuka spat through his mouth guard. Taanisha snorted.

"Dude, you don't know how stupid you sound."

Masuka struggled to pull his mouth guard out and threw it to the side. "You're on one, I'm on three, and your friend is an airbender. The Badgermoles are champions – we will win. One touch and you're out." The 16-year-old boy sneered, and with that, he levitated a small pebble and flung it at the young Avatar. All Taanisha did to defend against this was to bring up three pebbles of equal size and fling them in a random direction.

"And it is all over folks! The Boar-Q-Pine Spearheads have won! And it was all down to the youngest member, Son of the Air Senate Delegate, Matteus Jr!"

Everyone's attention had been on Taanisha and Masuka, so they hadn't noticed that Matteus had been performing void bending, the expert level of airbending. Matteus had only just passed his Stormbending trials and was eager to impress his father, who he knew was watching. He had learnt a lot about voidbending, but still struggled with it.

Taanisha ran up to Matteus and gripped him in a back-breaking hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Taanisha yelled, whilst Matteus blushed bright red from all the attention he was getting from both Taanisha and the flashing cameras.

"Aw, has the little turtle gone back into its shell?" Rose asked laughingly, walking towards the two, Monica at her side.

"Well done Junior!" Monica said, giving Matteus an equally painful hug.

"Thanks..." Matteus murmured.

"Well done Matteus," a male voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Masuka with a big grin on his face. "I should have looked out for you. One life wasn't worth three, figuratively speaking of course. I didn't pay enough attention to the defensive one." Masuka bowed then put his hand out to shake with the young winner. "Who would have thought that I'd be bowing to a kid younger than me?" the big earthbender joked as Matteus shook his hand. "Maybe we can have a one-on-one rematch at some point?"

"At a later date. Taanisha and her friends need to get back home to practise their bending. Taanisha, you know you have your Metal Trials are coming up." A stern looking woman pushed the young avatar to the side and out of the arena. All that could be heard was the echo of Taanisha yelling 'Mum!' while the rest of the group laughed and headed to the lockers.

**Book 1 Chapter 4 Trivia;**

Remember Masuka's name ;)

There was going to be a 'ball' but I just couldn't findthe right conjunctive thingy-ma-bober to put between this and the 'ball' it may be in a later chapter for a later event.

As I'd rather make this into a short story (with perhaps 2 books instead of 4 or 8) information will be thrown at you, whether you know it or not.

**Credit for the original story(The First Avatar, the book this is my version of a sequel to) and most of the OCs (Silver, Will, Kona, The Divine Circle, Amaterasu, Tsukiyumi, Susanoo, the Kami and any other characters from TFA) goes to SilverOmega01, who inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Please Review so I know what I've done well, and what can be changed :)**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had gotten writers block, then completely forgotten about the now I am back and I will upload as often as I can between this story and (hopefully) a story that I have started, it will not be a LOK or ATLA fic, sorry. Also thanks to my new beta :D So hopefully this story should be of a higher quality :P**

**Beta'd by Willowscribe.**


End file.
